Intellectual property (IP) professionals such as patent attorneys, agents, law firms, search firms, corporate IP departments, technology transfer managers, asset-based lenders, and the like perform laborious tasks of searching for, retrieving, analyzing, and organizing various forms of IP, including patents, trademarks, copyrights, and trade secrets.
Known subscription-based and non-subscription-based search systems provide IP professionals with basic search and retrieval functions. Database hardware and software have been developed for access by IP professionals and other users through personal computers, mainframes, and other processor-based devices. Users may access and view IP information stored locally on CD-ROMs, stored on network storage devices through a local area network, or stored on remote database systems through one or more disparate network paths (e.g., the Internet).
Electronic searching for intellectual property information has effectively become the preferred searching vehicle given the vast amount of information available, the complexity of the information, the geographical limitations posed, and the technically adeptness of the majority of IP professionals. The known electronic searching systems, however, provide nothing more than rudimentary searching functions that require the IP professionals to formulate the content and direction of their search strategy through previous experience or trial-and-error. The systems are unable to facilitate or automate the creation of search queries and criteria. Nor do the known systems provide for the efficient retrieval, retention, and organization of IP information sought or resulting from the searching process.
An apparatus for and a method of searching and organizing intellectual property (IP) is provided. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an apparatus (and corresponding method) is provided for formulating and facilitating searches for intellectual property, and organizing results of such searches. In an exemplary embodiment, a search and organization server is provided with one or more modules to create and process search queries to be run on local or remote database systems. A class search module, for example, may be provided to provide on-line access to classification information and facilitate searching of intellectual property information using select classifications. An IP thesaurus module may be provided for developing a list of elements (e.g., words, textual phrases, concepts, representations, numbers, identifications, pictures, graphics, features, etc.) found in select intellectual property information (e.g., groupings of patents). In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, the list of elements may be used as an aid in learning a new technology, as a search tool to refine search queries or criteria, as a drafting tool to assist in the preparation of technical or legal documents (e.g., proposals, licenses, patent applications, etc.), or any other practical use. A field-of-search module may be provided to create a field-of-search based on search information identified from select intellectual property information. Additional modules (e.g., search engine, workspace module, alert generator, report generator, etc.) may be provided in the search server to formulate, store, organize and output results achieved through operation of the search server.